


From Olympus

by mousouchuu



Series: Aster Attempts TenSaku Week 2020 [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and I guess banri and tsumugi are there but they aren't relevant, no beta we die like Matsukawa's dignity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousouchuu/pseuds/mousouchuu
Summary: Tensaku Week 2020 Day 5: Beauty“Okay, so for our next big ad push, I've got an idea.” Kazunari poked at his tablet, pulling up a moodboard full of stars, flowers, and flowy fabrics.Honestly, it's an excuse to put them in pretty costumes I would want to see.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: Aster Attempts TenSaku Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009965
Kudos: 23
Collections: TenSaku Week 2020





	From Olympus

“Okay, so for our next big ad push, I've got an idea.” Kazunari poked at his tablet, pulling up a moodboard full of stars, flowers, and flowy fabrics. “We lean in heavy on the seasonal theme and do a photoshoot with the leaders as, like, gods, okay? And then I use that to build a whole campaign. I'm talking posters, flyers, maybe a website redesign...”

“And the costs associated with all this?” Sakyo pushed up his glasses, sending light flashing. 

“I can do a lot of stuff digitally, so set costs would be low! And with as many college students as we have right now, we can probably sneak it into the print lab to handle that cheap...” The bottle blond rambled on.

“Rurikawa?”

The youngest member of the design team just sighed. “I'm going to need some supplies, but I can use a fair bit of what we have on hand.”

“Fine. Miyoshi, you're on direction for this.” Sakyo agreed, if a bit reluctantly, and in the end, that's all that mattered.

…

“Stop moving so much, hack.”

“Stop stabbing me with your pins, then!”

“I wouldn't keep accidentally stabbing you if you didn't keep moving!”

Sakuya leaned against the wall, watching the two bicker while Yuki worked on Tenma's fitting. It was hard to see how the final look would turn out, but in keeping with the ‘gods’ theme, it was something dramatic and flowy, and, at least right now, left a lot visible. It almost felt like Sakuya shouldn't be seeing this. But he definitely was, and with how hard Tenma worked, it wasn't a bad view at all. 

“You're up, Energy Concentrate. Shirt off, and don't move like this asshole.”

Oh man.

…

They met in the dressing room, and Tenma was late. He had an excuse, but nobody asked, so he didn't give it. But he did notice one thing- the way Sakuya's eyes lit up when he walked into the room. He was sitting by the counter, letting Azami pat shimmery highlights across his cheeks. And honestly, to say he looked ethereal would be an understatement. Gauzy fabric cascaded from his shoulders, pale flowers and vines twisted down his arms, framing the contours of well-earned muscle. 

“Oi, stop moving.” Azami gently bonked Sakuya on the head. Yuki rolled his eyes, knowing. Tenma only looked away, hurrying to start getting ready.

…

Onstage, in the little set Kazunari had put together, they started the photoshoot. First, an intimate feeling shot with all four leaders curled among each other. It was the first time they'd really seen each other's costumes and it was... dazzling. Tenma was like the night sky incarnate, jewels like fireworks scattered among deep blue. 

“Okay, now everyone hold that position, and look up at the camera.” Omi issued the orders, checking against Kazunari's concept sketches.   
“Sakuya, focus.”

At least that faint embarrassed blush suited his costume.

…

“Right, that's all the shots we had planned. You guys are free to go, just leave the costumes in the dressing room and Yuki-kun will take care of them later.” 

The rest of the cast and crew started heading out immediately, but Sakuya lingered slightly, reaching out to tug at Tenma's sleeve as an invitation to stay back for a bit. 

“What's up?” Tenma asked, head tilting and jingling with bejeweled chains.

Sakuya looked away, but took his hand, linking their fingers together. “I wanted to appreciate you like this for a minute before we go to put the costumes away...”

“Y'know, you should actually look at me if that's what you were thinking.” Tenma smirked, lifting Sakuya's chin with his free hand. 

Deep amethyst eyes, sparkling like stars... Sakuya was captivated until Tenma closed them, leaning in to steal a kiss. 

“Been thinking about doing that the whole time,” Tenma confessed. “Whatever Azami put on your lips works, I guess.”

Like the moment when day first breaks, dawn meeting the edge of night, they stood together, hand in hand, with only the passage of time to part them.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favorite piece in the set, honestly, but I really want to have seven things to post.


End file.
